Naruto Manga 701
by Rosihyuuga
Summary: Naruto ha cumplido su más grande sueño, convertirse en Hokage. Pero también la logrado su más grande deseo, tener una familia y ya no estar solo. Junto a Hinata tienen una hermosa familia con dos hijos, Bolt y Himawari. Ser padre, esposo y Hokage no es tarea fácil. Pero está dispuesto a dar todo de sí porque ha encontrado la verdadera felicidad.


**Disclaimer: Naruto**©** y todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Fic Especial III Celebrando la Confirmación de nuestra amada Pareja NaruHina y la familia Uzumaki-Hyuuga.**

**ADVERTENCIA: contiene una predicción mía que estoy casi segura es un GRAN spoiler para los próximos tomos del manga que Kishimoto prepara para el próximo año.**

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

**NARUTO MANGA 701**

…

…

…

Quizá era el clima pero se estaba sintiendo algo mal, debía ser el calor.

Miró a su hija junto a la tumba de su querido primo y no podía estarle más agradecida. Le debía tanto que por eso se había esforzado en cumplir todos sus sueños para que el sacrificio de él hubiera valido la pena.

Se sentía ya cansada de estar en esa posición, inclinada para observar más de cerca a su hija. Se levantó para estar completamente de pie cuando sintió un fuerte mareo que la hizo trastabillar.

―Mamá, ¿estás bien?

―Tranquila hija, solo fue un mareo. Debe ser el calor. Pero será mejor que regresemos a casa.

―Sí, mamá.

Caminaron unos metros cuando un dolor intenso la hizo caer con un solo pensamiento.

"Naruto…"

…

…

…

En la reunión de los Kages, todos permanecían concentrados tratando los temas más importantes para que la unión de las diferentes naciones siguiera como hasta ahora.

El rubio Hokage cerró un momento los ojos, estaba realmente agotado. Con la reunión ya tenía demasiado y luego Bolt…

Aunque sabía muy bien cuál era el problema con su hijo.

Eran tan parecidos.

Gaara lo estaba llamando desde hacía un rato, pero él no escuchaba.

"Naruto…"

Esta vez pudo oírlo tan claro en su mente, pero la voz de quien lo llamaba era…

― ¡Naruto, te estoy hablando!

Algo enojado su amigo pelirrojo le reclamaba.

― ¡Hinata!

―Lo sé Naruto, que amas tanto a tu esposa que no dejas de pensar en ella pero esto es importante.

―No es eso, oí a Hinata. Lo lamento, debo irme.

― ¡¿Qué?!

No escuchó las protestas y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la oficina. Miró a su hijo sentado afuera, seguramente esperándolo para continuar con sus reclamos.

― ¡Papá! Quiero una revancha…

―Bolt, no es el momento. Tu madre…

― ¿Qué pasa con mamá?

Naruto lo miró serio mientras realizaba unos sellos que Bolt aún no lograba dominar. Tomó a su hijo de la mano y al instante aparecieron en el cementerio con Himawari llorando y Hinata en el piso.

―Papá…

La niña se acercó a su padre asustada.

― ¿Qué tiene mamá?

―Hija, ya no llores. Mamá estará bien.

Naruto levantó en brazos a Hinata, quien ya se encontraba muy pálida.

―Bolt, cuida de tu hermana, voy a llevar a mamá al hospital.

Su hijo mayor asintió mientras sostenía a su hermana para que dejara de llorar.

Hinata les hablo débilmente.

―Voy a estar bien, Bolt ve con tu hermana al hospital lo más rápido posible.

Ella le sonrió a sus hijos para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo junto a su esposo, dejando a los dos hermanos muy angustiados.

― ¿Qué le pasa a mamá? ―preguntó la menor.

―Debe ser por el bebé.

― ¿Ya va nacer?

―Creo que sí.

La niña sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas.

―No sé por qué estás tan feliz, Himawari ―continuó el niño.

―Estoy feliz, tendremos un nuevo hermano o hermana.

―Me pone triste, como si nosotros ya no les importáramos a mamá y papá.

―No digas eso, onii-san. Ellos nos quieren mucho. Papá y mamá aunque estén cansados siempre nos leen un cuento o te ayudan con los deberes de la escuela. Ellos siempre hablan de lo orgullosos que están de ti.

Bolt la miró sorprendido. Para ser tan pequeña su hermana era muy comprensiva.

― ¿De veras?

―Sí, mamá habla de lo fuerte e inteligente de mi onii-san.

―Gracias Himawari.

La niña tomó la mano de su hermano sonriendo, la sonrisa de la niña desapareció ya que ahora tenían otro problema.

―Pero, onii-san vayamos al hospital.

―Sí, de prisa, vamos a ver a mamá.

― ¿No olvidas algo? ―su hermano negó con la cabeza―. Debemos despedirnos de nuestro tío.

―Sí, claro.

Bolt miro la tumba de su tío Neji. Tal vez no lograron conocerlo pero sabían que él había sido un gran ninja y que dio su vida por sus padres.

Ambos hicieron una oración para luego salir del lugar.

― ¿Sabes dónde está el hospital, hermano?

―Claro que sí.

Caminaron por las calles de Konoha que ahora era mucho más grande. A cada paso Bolt se sentía más perdido. Pero no iba a admitir que estaban perdidos.

Siguieron caminando hasta que Himawari notó a alguien que parecía seguirlos, pero estaba "escondida".

―Hola, Sarada.

La aludida salió de su escondite ante la mirada confundida de Bolt.

―Hola.

― ¿Tú sabes dónde está el hospital? ―preguntó la menor de los tres.

―Sí, ahí trabaja mi mamá.

― ¿Nos llevas? Es que Bolt no sabe y ya nos perdimos.

Sarada solo asintió y caminó al frente mientras los hermanos la seguían. Bolt estaba bastante avergonzado. Odiaba pedir ayuda.

Gracias a Sarada lograron dar con el hospital. Luego ella se despidió y los hermanos entraron. A los pocos minutos encontraron a su padre en una sala de espera.

― ¡Papá!

Ambos niños gritaron a su padre quien estaba al borde del llanto. Naruto los abrazó para llenarse de fuerza. Esos momentos en el hospital eran angustiantes.

― ¿Qué pasó con mamá? ―pregunto su hijo mayor.

―Mamá tendrá al bebé.

― ¿En serio? ―su hija parecía muy feliz. ―Pero ¿Por qué lloras papi?

―Estoy muy feliz…

Tal vez logró engañar a Himawari pero Bolt no le creía. Algo estaba ocultando su padre.

Para Naruto era difícil decirles que su madre y el bebé estaban en peligro.

El Hokage naranja de Konoha se sentía más débil que nunca. Los minutos pasaban y nadie salía a decirle nada. Los niños incluso se habían dormido en sus brazos. Solo en esos momentos podía pensar seriamente sobre los problemas que Bolt solía causar para llamar su atención. Y a su hija, que era un angelito y a quien consentía mucho. Debía tratar de ser un mejor padre para ellos y el bebé que estaba en camino.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en aquel pasillo, necesitaba noticias, noticias buenas. Deseaba saber que su esposa y su bebé estaban bien. No quería pensar en nada malo.

Cuando oyó el llanto del bebé fue como si su corazón se hubiera paralizado. Naruto estaba desesperado, tanto que podría entrar en la sala de operaciones ahora mismo.

Pero tenía a sus dos hijos dormidos, no podía dejarlos.

Minutos después salió Tsunade con una gran sonrisa.

― ¡Felicidades! Todo salió bien, Naruto.

Naruto despertó a sus hijos.

―Ya nació y mamá está bien.

El rubio estrechó a sus hijos en un fuerte abrazo. Soltando algunas lágrimas de alegría, la angustia ya había pasado.

―En un momento podrán ver a Hinata y al bebé ―anunció la mujer.

Bolt se había sentado en una silla sonriendo mientras Himawari permanecía en un abrazo con su padre.

Cuando Tsunade les indicó, el Hokage llevó a sus hijos hasta la habitación correspondiente.

Al abrir la puerta sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte. Ahí pudo ver a su esposa sonriendo.

―Acérquense. Alguien quiere conocerlos.

Los niños corrieron hacia la cama, mientras el mayor caminaba más lento. Estaba dando todo de sí para ser un buen padre y ahora con un tercer hijo su esfuerzo debía ser mayor.

Bolt fue el primero en subir a la cama para estar cerca de su madre. Al ver que Himawari no lograba subirse por ser más pequeña, Naruto caminó más rápido y subió a su hija. Con la mayor delicadeza Naruto se sentó junto a Hinata para abrazarla, debía estar agotada.

Ella alzó la vista para verlo a los ojos, quizá su esposo había cambiado mucho de aquel adolescente que la había enamorado pero seguía conservando esos ojos que tanto amaba. Él le sonrió y depositó un beso lleno de sentimientos en sus labios. Miedo, alegría y felicidad.

Un llanto los volvió a la realidad, ambos miraron hacia el pequeño bulto que permanecía muy envuelto en los brazos de su esposa.

Hinata retiró parte de la manta que cubría al bebé y todos pudieron verla, era una niña.

―Les presento a su hermana.

Los niños y Naruto la miraron sorprendidos. No se parecía ni a Himawari ni a Bolt.

―Se parece a la abuela Kushina ―fueron las primeras palabras de Bolt.

―Es muy bonita mamá ―completó Himawari.

Una niña con el cabello rojo y cuando abrió los ojos pudieron ver la clara herencia del Byakugan.

Naruto estaba conteniéndose las ganas de llorar, pero al mirar a su hija que era tan parecida a su madre no pudo más. Hinata le pasó a la niña mientras él sonreía y algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Besó la mejilla de su hija y la observó maravillado recordando que un bebé era tan pequeño e indefenso.

―Hinata, es hermosa. Se parece a mi madre.

―Naruto… es tan hermosa como tu madre. Ahora podremos verla en nuestra hija.

―Sí, tienes razón. Solo espero no herede su carácter.

Hinata sonrió emocionada, pues nunca tuvo la dicha de conocer a sus suegros. Pero estaba tan feliz porque de alguna forma la madre de Naruto viviría en su hija.

Bolt y Himawari besaron la cabecita de su hermana y prometieron ayudar a cuidarla.

No negaba que estaba asustada cuando el trabajo de parto había empezado y estaba sola con su hija al haber llevado flores a la tumba de Neji.

En lo único que había pensado era en su esposo, ellos dos tenían una forma de comunicarse muy especial. Fue gracias a esa conexión especial que su esposo pudo escucharla e ir en su ayuda.

Pero ahora todo era perfecto. Platicaban sobre donde dormiría la bebe, quien se ocuparía de cuidarla. También les faltaba elegir un nombre.

La familia permaneció junta toda la tarde. La reunión de los Kages se había pospuesto e incluso habían ido a visitarlos en el hospital.

Pronto fuera de la habitación se había llenado de amigos y familiares que querían conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia. Hiashi y Hanabi habían sido los primeros en llegar, Hinata observó con alegría como su padre miraba a la niña. Sabía muy bien de la alegría de él porque su nieta hubiera heredado el byakugan. Su hermana igual estaba muy feliz, adoraba ser tía.

Más tarde llegaron sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, Kiba, Shino y Kurenai, todos muy emocionados por el nacimiento de la bebé. Habían llevado regalos y Hinata no paraba de llorar con cada uno de ellos.

Sasuke, Sakura y Sarada entraron luego, felicitaron y hablaban con los padres de ahora tres niños. Mientras Sarada se entretenía con Bolt y Himawari.

Tsunade pasó más tarde a revisar como estaban y felicitar a Naruto y Hinata por tan hermosa familia. Se sentía como la abuela de esos niños y el rubio mayor le agradeció por todos sus cuidados con Hinata.

También Iruka había ido a ver a la niña. Miró orgulloso a la familia, sintiéndose tan dichoso por el Hokage. Para él, Naruto se merecía todo eso y más. Saludo a los niños quienes lo veían como un abuelo. Estrechó la mano de Naruto y le dio un fuerte abrazo advirtiéndole que ahora debía ser más cuidadoso con sus hijos. Por ultimo felicitó a Hinata y le agradeció por hacer tan feliz al rubio.

Hinata le agradeció a él por haber cuidado a Naruto cuando era un niño. Notando lo cansada que se veía la Hyuuga se despidió y les pidió a los niños que se portaran bien.

Los niños se despidieron de él y volvieron a la cama con su madre.

Después de haberlos recibido a todos Hinata estaba exhausta así que Naruto había pedido que por favor hicieran silencio si querían permanecer junto a su madre. Los niños se recostaron junto a ella y Naruto prefirió sentarse en un sillón cerca de ellos.

…

…

…

La noche ya había llegado así que Hanabi se había llevado a sus sobrinos. La bebé había regresado a los cuneros y solo Naruto permanecía con Hinata.

― ¿Necesitas algo Hinata?

― Hanabi ya me ha traído un bolso con todo lo que necesitaba. Solo algo me hace falta.

―Dime… que ahora lo traigo.

―Tú.

Naruto sonrió sonrojándose un poco. Se acercó a ella sin dejar de sonreír.

―Hinata, a mí siempre me tendrás.

―Sube de nuevo en la cama a mi lado.

―Claro, ¿pero no te molesta? Debes descansar…

―No, ven por favor.

Le era imposible desobedecer a su esposa. Naruto se sentó a un lado de la cama y la abrazó de nuevo para luego besarla. No podía decir con palabras cuanto amaba y admiraba a su esposa.

―Hinata.

―Sí, dime.

― ¿Crees que somos buenos padres?

―Por supuesto, Naruto kun.

―Otra vez.

― ¿Eh?

―Otra vez me llamas así.

― Lo siento. Sabes que me costó mucho dejar de llamarte "Naruto kun".

―Sí, lo sé.

―Es que me recuerda a cuando éramos jóvenes…

― ¿Así que ya no somos jóvenes?

La risa de su esposa hizo que su corazón sintiera esa sensación de calidez tan agradable de nuevo. Valía toda la angustia que había vivido en la sala de espera.

―Digo, me gusta recordar cuando yo… ―no pudo continuar pues su esposo ya la había callado con un beso.

Naruto la abrazó más fuerte por la espalda mientras ella se aferraba más a él. Lo extrañaba y necesitaba tanto de él. Mientras su beso se hacía cada vez más intenso.

―Te amo, Hinata.

―Y yo a ti, Naruto.

―Gracias por todo lo que me has dado. No solo compañía, sino amor y una hermosa familia. Sin ti sería tan infeliz. Tú me enseñaste cual es la verdadera felicidad.

Ella de nuevo lo abrazó escondiendo su cara. Cuando él le hablaba así se avergonzaba tanto que volvía a ser esa chica que se ponía roja y se desmayaba frente al adolescente del que estaba enamorada durante toda su vida.

―Naruto yo te amo tanto que siempre deseé tu felicidad. Pero sabes, estoy tan agradecida con la vida por ser parte de tu felicidad.

―Por siempre.

Naruto esperó que ella continuara hablando pero al oír su respiración tranquila supo que ya estaba dormida. Y no la culpaba, acababa de tener a su hija. La cabrío con una sábana y acarició su rostro viéndola dormir. Sentía sus párpados cerrarse también. Se acomodó en la pequeña cama del hospital junto a su esposa y cerró los ojos. Había sido un día difícil pero todo había salido muy bien.

Naruto había cumplido su más grande sueño, convertirse en Hokage.

Pero también había logrado su más grande deseo y fue junto a Hinata. Tenían una hermosa familia ahora con tres hijos. Nunca más se sentiría solo. Los tenía a ellos en su vida y en su corazón.

Y aunque ser esposo, padre y Hokage no es tarea fácil, estaba dispuesto a dar todo de sí.

Porque había encontrado la verdadera felicidad.

…

…

…

Fin

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Como el mismo nombre lo dice, ya sabían de que iba a tratar. Lamento si los asusté al principio. Estoy tan feliz que cada vez que leo el 700 lloro y me emociono al conocer a nuestros dos pequeños hijos del NaruHina, Bolt y Himawari. Aunque aún no sabemos mucho sobre ellos, yo ya me estaba imaginando mucho sobre ellos y la familia. Y la inspiración ha sido tanta que no puedo parar de escribir.<p>

Lo del embarazo de Hinata pues es el gran "spoiler", espero no equivocarme. Repito es solo una predicción mía. Realmente quisiera un tercer hijo y que heredara algo de los Uzumaki, el cabello rojo y también el byakugan. Kyah! ¿Por qué Hinata está embarazada en el manga 700? Las pruebas están en la única página donde sale Hinata. Vemos a Hinata inclinada junto a su hija en la tumba de Neji. Luciendo lo que parece una blusa normal pero NO. Es una blusa de maternidad, está ajustada en el busto y luego cae amplia en la pancita. Por eso no la vimos completamente de pie o se nos arruinaría la sorpresa.

Bueno, puede parecer una fumada mía pero creo que es la razón de porque Hinata no vuelve a aparecer, sería difícil ocultar el embarazo. Llámenme loca pero es una corazonada que siento… en mi corazón. LOL. Y a mí nadie me engaña, Naruto y Hinata pueden comunicarse sin palabras. Con el NaruHina ya siendo canon se confirma que Naruto pudo sentirla y escucharla antes de que la Hyuuga fuera absorbida por el Tsukiyomi. ¡Si!

Si esto resulta real lo siento por el spoiler y si no pasa lo siento por ilusionarlos y hacerlos perder su tiempo.

Importante: Superultramegarecontrahiperfeliz con la confirmación de NaruHina. Kyah! No solo ese bello final del manga sino también la película. Como yo decía, el NaruHina es tan importante que tuvo su propia película. Kishimoto nos regaló esta película para todos los fans que queríamos romance, a pesar de que Naruto es un shonen. Según una entrevista Kishimoto tenía vergüenza en dibujar romance en el manga, así que esta película mostrara todo el romance que no vimos en el manga. Y según las decenas de spoilers, es verdad.

GRACIAS NaruHina por tantos bellos momentos. Feliz feliz feliz

Estoy tan feliz que me enfermé con tanto NaruHina, mi cuerpo no lo resistía jajaja.

**Le digo adiós a Naruto kun, pero Hola al Naruto adulto que ya es padre. Siempre serás… amor, fuerza, alegría e inspiración para mí. Gracias por todo.**

**PD: SI NO DEJAN UN BELLO REVIEW ESTA HISTORIA SE AUTODESTRUIRA EN 3 2 1…**


End file.
